


Valse lente

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Kadetti Lammio palaa kotiin itsenäisyyspäivän juhlavastaanoton edustustehtävien jälkeen.





	Valse lente

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hahmot Linnan, tällä ei tehdä mitään voittoa
> 
> tämän tekeminenhän nyt siis oli ihan vain ajan kysymys. kun meillä on tässä AU, jossa eräs päähenkilö on kadettikoulussa. kadeteilla on toisena opiskeluvuonnaan tanssikurssi, ja itsenäisyyspäivänä he edustavat linnan juhlissa kunniavartiossa seisten ja mm. seuralaisettomien daamien tanssipareina. ja mie halusin nähä kukot tanssimassa, joten miehän sitten kirjotin kukot tanssimassa.
> 
> tää osallistuu Mikitiuksen tumblrissa esittämään Tuntematon sotilas -kirjoitushaasteeseen, jonka aiheena on, yllätys yllätys, itsenäisyyspäivä.

Päässä humisee ja kädet tuntuvat hassun kevyiltä vielä kotiin ajaessa. Korvissa soi. Ulkona, autossa ja sitten rappukäytävässä tuntuu jotenkin normaalia pimeämmältä, ja ennen kaikkea hiljaisemmalta.

Rappukäytävään päästyään Lammion on pakko istahtaa hetkeksi portaisiin. Hengitystä hänen ei tarvitse enää sentään tasata, mutta jalat tuntuvat niin hemmetin raskailta. Jomottavat, ja joka askel tuntuu hiukan keinuvan. Mutta sekään ei haittaa. Mikään ei haittaa.

Häntä hymyilyttää niin kovasti, että hän tietää näyttävänsä aivan hölmöltä.

Tähän aikaan talossa ei onneksi ole elämää. Ei hän muuten kehtaisi tällä tavalla keskelle kulkuväylää jäädä, ja vielä täydessä varustuksessa, naurua pidättelemään. Vähän aikaa hänen on tässä oltava, oiottava koipiaan ja hengähdettävä. Hassua ajatella, että tämäkin on nyt koettu.

Suurin osa kurssitovereista mutisi syksyn aikana kärsivään sävyyn tanssikurssista, eikä kovin moni niistäkään, jotka lopulta heistä valittiin, ollut varauksettoman innostunut. Juhlapuku on niin kuuma, ja vaikka tila onkin iso, tulee se myös täyteen ihmisiä, ja miten ilma siinä vaihtuu. Kaikki muistavat edellisten vuosien pyörtymisiä, joitakin kerrotaan kymmenen ja kymmenienkin vuosien takaa. Osa niistä kuulostaa niin tornihuhuilta, että niille pyörittelee silmiään jokainen, mutta olihan se aivan mahdollista, että tänä vuonna se saattoi olla joku heistä. Se oli jopa todennäköistä. Sitten tietysti jännitettiin sitä tanssimista. Päätyisikö sitä jotakuta kuuluisuutta pyörittämään, ei kai astuisi varpaille vaikka kuinka sulavasti olisi kurssilla liihottanut ympäri parkettia.

Eipä heistä kuitenkaan pyörtynyt kukaan, eikä ketään tarvinnut ohjata rivistä pois, vaikka itse kunkin ilme ja jäsenet jäykistyivät ajan kuluessa. Lammio oli ollut hillityn ylpeä, niin kuin hän oli koko syksyn ajan ollut hillityn odottavainen näkyvästi innostuneen sijaan. Ei kuulunut hänen tapoihinsa näyttää mitään sellaista niin suoraan, ja se olisi ollut vielä typerämpää joukossa, jossa sellainen mielipide oli jokseenkin epäsuosittu.

Mutta hän oli silti ollut innoissaan. Ja nyt hän on helvetin ylpeä itsestään, ja tuntuu hassulta, kun siinä ylpeydessä edelleen on jokin epäuskoinen sävy. Miksi hän nyt ei olisi päässyt, hän oli tanssikurssilla ansainnut monet kehut ja hyväkuntoisena ja kärsivällisenä miehenä jaksoi hyvin pitkääkin asennossa seisomista. Asia on aivan niin kuin isä oli sanonut sinä iltana lyhyen kesäloman ollessa päättymäisillään; totta kai hän oli menossa Linnan juhliin. Ja totta kai hän oli siellä ollut eduksi niin itselleen kuin Kadettikoululle, sekä tietenkin isälle ja äidille, jotka tietenkin olivat olleet paikalla niin kuin jo monena vuonna aiemmin, se oli kuulunut asiaan joka vuosi siitä asti, kun isä ylennettiin prikaatikenraaliksi. Lammio muistaa sen vielä hämärästi. Isovanhemmilla he olivat juhlia aina katsoneet.

Hän oli aina ihaillut kadettien suoraa riviä, sitä ryhdikkyyttä ja sinnikkyyttä. Isä tiesi kertoa kunniavartion olevan tiukka paikka, joka näytti yksinkertaisemmalta kuin olikaan.

Lammio on aina nauttinut siitä, kun pääsee todistamaan, että pärjää tiukoissa paikoissa. Se, ja tilaisuuden perinteikkyys ja komeus saivat hänet odottamaan tätä niin. Jokin ajatuksessa, että olisi osa pitkää, arvokasta perinnettä, oli pienestä pojasta asti viehättänyt häntä jollakin selittämättömällä tavalla. Hän tiesi sen olevan haaste, ja hän tiesi, ettei se mitenkään voinut olla niin hohdokasta kuin televisiossa tai muuten ulkopuolisena näytti. Mutta hän tiesi sen myös olevan kunnia, jota ei aivan kaikille myönnettykään. Olla niin kiinteä osa itsenäisyyspäivän juhlavastaanoton kulkua.

Lammio ei muista, milloin isä edellisen kerran näytti yhtä ylpeältä häntä katsoessaan kuin silloin, kun hän oli kohteliaasti kumartaen hakenut äidin tanssimaan presidentinlinnan lattialla. Isä oli delegoinut Aution ottamaan perhekuvan äidin puhelimella, ja otti siellä joku kunnollisellakin kameralla potretin. Tiesipä ainakin, mitä kaikki tuttavat saisivat tänä vuonna joulukortin välissä.

Hymy nykii niin leveänä hänen kasvoillaan, että lihaksia melkein kramppaa. Ei hän yleensä näin avoimesti tunteitaan näytä, positiivisia ainakaan, mutta tämän kerran. Tämän hetken. Ylös mentyä hän rauhoittuisi taas, palaisi elämään.

Hän nousee portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen hitaammin kuin normaalisti, mutta hän suo sen itselleen. Hissi tietenkin olisi ollut vieressä, mutta mieli on siihen liian vireä. Tietysti äiti ja isä olisivat mielellään tuoneet hänet kotiin nauttimaan pienen yömyssyn ihan perheen kesken, mutta hän oli halunnut päästä vain omalle asunnolleen ja saada rauhoittua omissa oloissaan.

 

Hän avaa asunnon oven varovasti, ettei ääni kajahtaisi ympäri rappukäytävää, onhan kello kuitenkin paljon. Rekon askeleet rapisevat olohuoneesta, mutta pysähtyvät kun ääni siellä sihahtaa sille käskyn. Lammio jähmettyy aloilleen hermopäätteet sähköistyen, ennen kuin tajuaa.

Rahikainen.

Lammio sulkee oven takanaan ja katsoo, kun Rahikainen astelee rauhallisen laiskaan tyyliinsä eteiseen, jossa kajastaa vain hämärä, lämmin valo olohuoneen pienimmästä lampusta. Hänen leukansa loksahtaa, ja hän räpyttää hämmentyneesti silmiään. Katsoo yksikertaisesta, hyvin istuvasta mustasta puvusta ja helmenharmaasta, tukevaan Windsor-solmuun sidotusta solmiosta Rahikaisen vasta-ajellun näköisiin kasvoihin ja aina yhtä veitikkamaisesti vilkkuviin, mutta samalla lämpimiin silmiin. Kihariin hiuksiin, jotka ovat aina yhtä huolettomasti laitetut, mutta silti jotenkin niin _tyylikkäästi_ aseteltu. Alemmas, ojennettuun käteen, jossa on valkoinen ruusu.

”Herra kadetti.”

Lammio on sanaton. Eikä Rahikaisen puhuttelussa ole edes pilkkaa. Hän kallistaa hienoisesti päätään ja ojentaa kukkaa, jonka Lammio ottaa oudon kömpelöltä tuntuvin sormin. Terälehdissä on kimalletta, mikä saa hänet hymähtämään itsekseen hänen tutkiessaan sitä. Niin rahikaismaista. Ja samalla.

”Mitä… miksi sinä…”, hän aloittaa hiljaa ja yhä hämmentyneenä, ennen kuin muistaa käytöstavat. Katsoo taas Rahikaiseen, joka naurahtaa hänen ilmeelleen, muttei pahantahtoisesti.

”Ehämmie voinu jättää sinnuu näkemättä tälleesä. Mitä sie tuota vormuu käytät, et tyyliin koskaan”, hän tuumaa.

”Kiitos”, Lammio saa takelleltua, ja Rahikainen säteilee. ”Mutta miksi – etkö sinä puhunut olevasi asunnollasi – ja kaikki – kaikki tämä – ?”

Rahikainen kohauttaa olkiaan kuin se ei olisi mitään. ”Mie halusin nähä siut”, hän lausuu, ja kuulostaakin siltä, kuin tarkoittaisi juuri sitä, eikä vain sitä, että olisi vain univormun perässä. Kyllä sekin puoli tuntuu Rahikaisen Lammiota tiiviisti pyyhkivässä katseessa, mutta jotenkin sivuseikkamaisesti.

Se tuntuu yllättävän hyvältä. Lammion on pakko katsoa pois, pyörittelee ruusua hermostuneesti sormissaan.

”Henrik?”

Vaistomaisesti hän katsoo heti takaisin, ja häkeltyy taas. Rahikainen näyttää hetken niin vakavalta, mutta sitten kujeileva pilke palaa silmäkulmaan.

”Mie tiijän että siul on jalat varmaan ihan soossina etkä halluu ennää ikkään ottaa yhtään askelta mihkään suuntaan”, hän aloittaa, ja Lammio tuntee epäuskoisen hymyn leviävän kasvoilleen arvatessaan, mitä seuraavaksi tulee. Hän arvaa oikein: ”Mut jos sie viel yhen valssin jaksasit tänä yönä viijä.”

Lammio tuhahtaa naurusta peittääkseen edes hiukan sitä, kuinka liikuttunut on. Tämä on niin naurettavaa, ja kyllä, _kyllä_ , hän jaksaa.

”Tätäkö varten sinä pukeuduit”, hän yrittää naljailla, mutta ei siinä ole mitään terää, häntä hymyilyttää aivan liikaa.

”Ehkä”, Rahikainen virnistää. ”Mie veisin ite sinnuu mut myö pelattiin sen verran juomapellii billeitten aikana poikien kaa etten mie kehtoo.”

”Niinpä tietysti”, Lammio tuumaa. Kyllä hän haistaakin partaveden lomasta viskin Rahikaisen astuessa lähelle, mutta ei Rahikainen oikeasti mitenkään kunnollisessa humalassa ole, lämpimässä ja hallitussa pikku hiprakassa korkeintaan. Mutta tästä tulee hyväksyttävämpää näin. Yhteisymmärrys tuntuu jaetussa katseessa.

Varovasti hän laskee ruusun kädestään eteisen pöydälle ja ottaa asennon. Rahikainenkin seisoo tavallista ryhdikkäämmin, näyttää luvattoman komealta puvussaan.

”Saanko luvan”, Lammio kysyy illan tuomalla automaatiolla. Rahikainen ei vastaa mitään, mutta hänen suupielensä nykii, kun hän nyökkää.

”Mie pistän mussiikkii”, hän sanoo ja etsiskelee Spotifyta hetken, kiroten hiljaa puhelimen reagoidessa hitaasti kosketukseen. Sitten hän löytää etsimänsä ja laskee puhelimen ruusun viereen eteisen pöydälle, ottaa Lammion vasemman käden oikeaansa, painaa kappaleen soimaan ja laskee vasemman kätensä Lammion olkavarrelle puhelimen käsitellessä taas itseään pari sekuntia.

Lammio asettaa oikean kämmenensä Rahikaisen selälle, ja alkaa viedä ensimmäisillä iskuilla. Aivan alussa hän on tietoisempi itsestään kuin kertaakaan linnan tanssilattialla, koska Rahikainen on häntä hiukan pidempi, mutta se hälvenee pian. Rahikainen ei ole lähellekään niin humalassa, etteikö hänen motoriikkansa toimisi, ja hän on _hyvä_ tanssija. Kyllä Lammio huomaa, ettei hän näin päin ole tottunut, mutta askeleet ovat niin joustavat ja luontevat, eikä hän kisko tai laahaa, vaan he liikkuvat saumattomasti yhteen.

Tämä on niin hyvää, niin kaunista, ja Lammio puoliksi toivoo, että kappale olisi pidempi kuin hän tietää sen olevan, vaikka toisaalta hän ei haluaisi kuulla mitään muuta. Rahikainen naurahtaa hiljaa ja hyvillään, kun valssin rytmi hiukan kiihtyy ja sitten rauhoittuu taas, ja heidän askeleensa sen mukana.

Sitten, niin kovin pian, pianon viimeiset soinnut soivat. He jäävät keinumaan aloilleen niiden haipuessa, hymyilevät idioottimaisesti toisilleen. Rahikainen suikkaa herrasmiesmäisen suukon Lammion poskelle, ja vähitellen tanssiotteista sulaa kevyt syleily. Reko on kierrellyt heidän ympärillään jo hetken, mutta heidän suodessa yhä huomiota vain toisilleen se kyllästyy ja palaa olohuoneeseen lysähtäen siellä tuhahtaen matolle.

”Merikantoa”, Lammio lausuu vaimeasti rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden, ennen kuin se käy vähänkään kiusalliseksi. Rahikainen nyökkää.

”Mie muistan ko sie joskus syksyllä sitä soitit.”

Lammio yllättyisi muuten siitä, että Rahikainen tunnistaisi säveltäjiä, mutta hän on huomannut, että Rahikainen tuntee musiikkia yllättävän hyvin. Kai se liittyy siihenkin, kun hän aina laulaa.

”Kiitos”, Lammio sanoo. Katsoo Rahikaista tiiviisti silmiin ja toivoo, että hän ymmärtää kaiken, mitä sanaan sisältyy. Ja kai hän ymmärtääkin, ainakin osittain. Kallistaa päätään ja painaa huulensa lempeästi Lammion huulia vasten.

”Hyvvää itsenäisyyspäivää.”

**Author's Note:**

> poikien tanssima kappale on tosiaan Oskar Merikannon säveltämä Valse lente, op. 33. 
> 
> löydyn tumblrin puolella @violasmirabiles!


End file.
